1. Field
The following description relates to an information transmitter, and an apparatus including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A technology to transmit information wirelessly has been variously applied in many fields. Recently, information transmitting technology has been increasingly used in a mobile apparatuses. For example, mobile payment apparatuses and methods using information transmitting technology have increased.
However, when information transmitting technology is used in mobile apparatuses, a size of a battery may be limited due to miniaturization of the mobile apparatus. Therefore, it is desired to reduce power consumption within a mobile apparatus implementing the information transmitting technology.